Fix the Broken
by DelijahDarkcrux
Summary: Sequel to Life Gets Better. Caroline is sent back to the very start to fix everything. Only one problem; she's human. Between Damon needing her for the journals and Stefan being happily in love with Elena, Caroline has a hard time living in the past. Will Stefan see Caroline for who she is? Will Damon's feelings for Caroline change? Will Caroline survive the outcome? ReadnFindOut!
1. Chapter 1

If you're reading this, it means you're going to continue reading the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I'm going to be posting regularly, but it depends on the views and reviews. I think it's a bit unfair that I put so much time and effort into making these chapters and almost no one gives me any kind of response, though thousands of you read the chapter. Life Gets Better had over 100k views, guys. Imagine if half of you had given me some kind of response, some kind of review. I would've died of happiness for finally mattering for anyone.

Anyway, here are some spoilers so that you may know what you'll miss if you decide to ditch me:

Caroline is going to be human. That's the biggest spoiler. She will realize it and have trouble adapting back to the human life considering she's been a vampire for a while now. If you remember the first season, that's where the base of the Daroline relationship lies. Damon will want to use Caroline to get into the Gilbert home to get the journals that will eventually help him free Katherine.

But Caroline knows better now, having lived through that nightmare once already. So she will be able to avoid Damon, for a while. We all know how persistent Damon can be, though, so he will stop at nothing to get Caroline. But she will have an ally she didn't have the first time; Stefan Salvatore.

Yes, Stefan is with Elena. Yes, he loves her. But now that Caroline has gotten a second chance to fix things, she will correct every mistake she's made that she has regretted, including how her and Stefan started. She will patch things up with Elena as well and she will be the Caroline she became after she turned. Stefan, as we know, loves _that_ Caroline so when Caroline starts acting the way she did as a vampire, Stefan will like her from the start. Thus, he will protect her from Damon.

Caroline and Stefan will be friends, very good friends, much to Elena's dismay. She'll be jealous, a lot, and I will bash her. Definitely. But this is a Steroline and a Daroline story (tho I'm using Steroline as the picture, but that's because s4 and everything in s5 till now has killed me with all the steroline feels!) I'm not really sure of the endgame, to be honest, so we will have an equal amount of both. Maybe a bit more of Daroline? Caroline's change in behaviour will remove Damon's attention, though temporarily, from his mission and from Elena. What do you think that'll lead to, considering how Caroline and Damon's relationship could've been if Caroline hadn't been acting as that shallow, insecure, neurotic control freak on crack?

_I_ know, but you don't. You will, though, if you read the story so please do! I will be posting the very first chapter to this story depending on how this note is received. Do you like this idea or not? I just wish and pray that you guys will stop to click the review button and simply answer "yes" or "no"! Please just do that, it'll literally take 20 seconds of your time, but it'll have me smiling for the rest of the day. And those of you who post reviews with your thoughts and an actual response, you know, with _sentences_, you're my favourite kind of people!

So just tell me guys, just REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

As promised (in my head) due to amazing response, here's the very first chapter of Fix the Broken! It starts exactly where Life Gets Better stopped so enjoy it!

* * *

She bolted up in bed, gasping for air as she clutched at her throat, her heart beating violently. For a second, she had no idea what was going on. It was as though a giant black blanket was thrown over her head, blocking out every light, any clue of her very existence. But then, as though the blanket was slowly being removed, everything came running back into focus in her mind, the sudden pain overwhelming her. Her eyes watered immediately, her heart throbbing painfully, sobs beginning to escape her lips.

Damon died, Elena and Bonnie died too. _Stefan_ died. Everything had been hopeless, there had been no way out except for sending Caroline back in time, in the hopes of fixing the broken. And just like that, the pain and despair started evaporating as Caroline realized what the fact that she was laying on her bed actually meant.

It worked! Bonnie's spell had successfully sent her back in time! She could fix this now, she could bring them all back! Her tears were now of happiness as she got up from the bed, briefly glancing at her skinny jeans and sweater clad body before picking up her phone to check the date. "Oh my god!" she gasped as she saw the date. "September 9th, 2009! What the hell!" This wasn't part of the plan, was it?! She wasn't supposed to go this far back! She'd thought she'd be sent back a couple of days, weeks at the most, but this? This was so long ago, this was the very beginning. Why wasn't she just sent a day or two back?

Quickly reprimanding herself, Caroline shook her head, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Atleast it worked," she reminded herself as she pulled up her jeans jacket, putting it on. She wasn't going to sulk around just because she was sent back so far. Truth be told, in the little amount of time between realizing what time it was and the panic filling in, she'd realized what it all meant; a second chance.

There was so much she hated about herself during this period, so much she wanted to wipe out of hers and everyone else's memory. She could fix every mistake she'd regretted from this time. She'd received a golden opportunity to become the person she'd always wanted her past self to be. Well, her past self was now her present self. Whatever sense that made, anyway..

Suddenly feeling incredibly happy, she decided to head out and check her old life out. "What other place to start than the Grill," she said as she headed out and made her way towards there, smiling at everything and everyone in sight. The warm weather of autumn greeted her as she walked through the crowd, smiling, thinking of her second chance at fixing everything. She was going to bring them all back, or keep them alive, seeing as none of them were dead now.

She would see Bonnie and Elena again, having them back by her side, alive and well. She would see Stefan's beautiful eyes lock with hers, feel his touch, hear his voice, know his there with her for all of eternity. And Damon, she'd see him again. The glint in his eyes, the smirk gracing his handsome features as he would wave at her with that mischevious look on his face. She could see him, clear as day, picturing him waving at her, smirking, the word 'barbie' practically written in his eyes.

She suddenly realized why she could see Damon so vividly; he was standing on the other side of the road!

For a second, she felt her heart do a backflip. A grin broke out on her face as she realized Damon was alive. She knew he was, but to see him there, in all his glory, it made Caroline feel whole again. She contemplated running to him, flinging her arms around him and never letting go. Damon was alive, Damon was there! But then, her mind actually started taking control again as she realized that, well, _Damon was standing on the other side of the road!_

This wasn't the Damon that loved Caroline, this wasn't the Damon that Caroline loved either. This was the Damon without his humanity, the Damon that compelled her and used her as his bloodbag! She realized this was the day she had hooked up with Damon, the day she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her everlasting life.

Without so much as blinking, Caroline turned on her heel, taking the alley way towards the Grill instead of walking over the road towards where Damon was standing. She kept her head low and walked as fast as she could. A sudden sound came from behind her, the kind of sound a vampire makes right before his arrival. Carline knew it, she knew everything now. Not waiting for the confirmation of Damon being the cause of the sound, she ran ahead as fast as she could and rounding the corner, she collided with something solid.

A pair of arms went around her faster than she could see and she felt everything drop. Her heart practically dropped to her stomach and she contemplated her choices in that small amount of time. Damon had caught her, he would compel her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She'd wasted her only chance at giving their relationship a good start, the only chance at fixing things from the very start. But then, as she finally opened her eyes, she was met with emerald warmth, not glittering grey steel.

She felt the air get knocked out of her as she looked into Stefan's face, her eyes roaming every inch of him. She realized, faster with Stefan than with Damon, that this was the old Stefan. Meaning Elena's boyfriend. Even if all she wanted to do was to smash his lips with hers and never pull back, she knew Stefan would never do that to Elena. Not now, anyway.

Recognition formed in Stefan's eyes as he pulled back and, to Caroline's horror, she saw annoyance flash on his face. "Caroline, hi," Stefan said, looking as though this was the last place he'd like to be. Though Caroline wanted to just sink to the ground and start sobbing, not being used to Stefan being like this to her, she knew his reaction was justified. She remembered how she used to be at this time, how shallow, how self centered. She bit back the tears and gave him a smile. "Sorry, I was in a hurry," she said breathlessly. "Oh yeah, so was I," Stefan replied and started to walk past her.

Caroline looked after him for a second before her mind registered the fact that she was wasting a golden opportunity. "Stefan, wait!" she called after him, making him stop and turn around. Though she saw annoyance clear as the sky on his face, she didn't back down as she walked up to him. She was Caroline Forbes, a little nerves did nothing to her! "Look, I-I know that I didn't make a very good first impression on you," Caroline started, deciding to just go with her heart. "But I just want you to know that I-I'm not really how you think I am."

She saw the annoyance leave Stefan's beautiful face as curiosity filled its place. "I know you probably think I'm a shallow, annoying, rude person with a huge ego, but I'm not really like that. I just-what I'm trying to say is that- I don't want you to think of me as previously described person. _I_ wouldn't even listen to myself because I know how I've been acting and the fact that you are actually listening to me shows what a great person you are. I would hate for someone like you to think bad of me. I'm not like the girl you met first day of school. Not anymore," she stated nervously, watching for any reaction. "I just hope you believe in second chances because I'd love for you to just wipe off whatever you know of me and you know, just start over again."

The last words came out more like a question and Caroline dreaded his reaction. To be honest, she was regretting every word that'd come out of her mouth, but it was too late now. Stefan just stared at her before a smile spread across his lips. Caroline felt her eyes water slightly at the sight of his smile, but she quickly composed herself, knowing she needed to be sane right now.

"Don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Stefan." Stefan reached out his hand for her to shake. Caroline looked at him for a second, somehow managing to keep her jaw from dropping before a smile spread across her lips as well. "Nice to meet you, Stefan. I'm Caroline," she giggled, shaking his hand. Stefan's eyes softened a bit as he spoke. "I'm glad we had this talk," he stated, still holding onto her hand. "Yeah, me too," Caroline replied, blushing. "Well, I gotta go. See you around, Caroline."

Stefan pulled his hand away as he turned around and started walking. Caroline waited for him to be long gone before she started jumping around, clapping her hands. It felt incredible to know that Stefan would like her from the start, that he would never have any memories of Caroline before she became a vampire. Their friendship could be from the very beginning now. She grinned as she looked at the hand that had held Stefan's. She placed it over her heart, closing her eyes briefly before having them fly open again. She looked at her hands, both of them, checking every finger, her eyes going wide by the second.

She wasn't wearing her daylight ring. With that realization came another; she was breathing heavily, her pulse was rising. A couple of spins shouldn't do that to her, she could run for miles without breaking a sweat. But that's when the horror truly settled in.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her eyes wide. "I'm human."

* * *

Damon was pacing the forest ground, his hands rubbing his temples. Caroline Forbes. What the hell was her problem? She was supposed to come running to him, who could resist his charm after all? He would've gotten on with his plans today already, if Caroline had come up to him by the Grill that is. But no, somehow she'd gone the other way and met up with none other than the person Damon wanted her to stay as far away from as possible.

Little Salvatore.

What Damon didn't understand though, was why Caroline suddenly wasn't running after him. What happened that made her suddenly feel better about herself? Just yesterday, she was eye-raping him like there was no tomorrow. And why was little brother being so forgiving? Things were supposed to go smooth and yet, everything seemed to get difficult because of this newfound sense of logic in Caroline. It frustrated him to bits.

But what really fueled his anger was the fact that somewhere deep, _deep_ inside, something unknown was suddenly making him question his motives towards Caroline. And he didn't like that _at all_.

* * *

remember to review =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies! hope you're ready for some more, enjoyyy !

* * *

Caroline felt as though she'd throw up any second, what with it being Sunday and her having no idea what she would do when it came to school tomorrow. She was a human again. A _human_. She could barely fix anything as a vampire, let alone as a human. She was vulnerable now, exposed to everything. One tiny mistake and she will ruin everything. She hadn't been very scared this morning because the madness would only start if Damon got a hand on her, and as a vampire, she could probably fend him off. But as a human?

She had no idea how she could walk around, go to school, try to keep things normal when Damon Salvatore without his emotions on was out there, only waiting to get her alone. Bonnie hadn't told her about any of this. Maybe Bonnie didn't know it either and to be honest, it wasn't really a time where they could actually sit down and discuss things. It was done in the heat of the moment and Caroline didn't regret agreeing to do it for a second. Had they waited, Bonnie would probably have lost the ability to channel the witches' powers and they would be stuck with a dead Damon and Elena.

But it wouldn't have hurt to actually form some sort of plan because now, she was laying in bed, knowing she had school tomorrow and that Damon was waiting out there, somewhere in the shadows, waiting for her to come to him.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to keep him away forever.

* * *

"Caroline, why are you still home?" Liz asked as she walked in to see Caroline sprawled across the sofa. "I'm not feeling well, mom," Caroline lied, pretending to sound ill. "Oh alright, but I'm in a hurry, sorry dear," Liz said as she ran into her room, seemingly getting something, and ran back out again. Caroline sighed, throwing the blanket off her and sitting upright. Times like these, she loved her mom for being so uncaring and so professional.

But her little moment of relief vanished as she put her head in her hands. "What am I gonna do?" she mumbled, massaging her skull. How was she supposed to do anything when she was a vulnerable human? She didn't even dare step foot out of the house. She knew what was waiting for her once she got out.

Damon was going to get her to become his toy once he got his hands on her and even if she drank vervain, there was no saying whether he'd just leave her or kill her for fun. She didn't know what to do, everything was so blurry. Who was she supposed to go to for help? Who was going to show her which way to turn, no one knew what was happening except for her! She was supposed to be strong, but she felt incomplete and weak, she felt worthless. Being a vampire was something she treasured because she could use it for good and protect herself and the people she loved. But now, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even protect herself.

Wondering what to do, she got up and headed for her mom's room. "Where's the vervain..." she murmured as she looked through cupboards and drawers. "Damnit, mom!" she hissed as she couldn't find anything. How was she supposed to leave the house without vervain when there was a super psycho vampire out there? She went to the kitchen and looked through everything there as well, but came up with nothing. She had no idea where her mom would keep the vervain, but maybe it wasn't in their house.

She was wondering what would happen if she went out without any kind of protection. Sure, the only thing the vervain would do would be to let Caroline have her own will, but Damon could still kill her. "Maybe he's busy stalking Elena right now," Caroline wondered as she went towards the kitchen window, checking the road outside.

Deciding to take a chance, she got dressed and headed for school. She drove like a maniac, looking left and right every second she got to make sure Damon was nowhere in sight. By the time she arrived to school, she somehow knew it was tryouts for cheerleading. And sure enough, everyone were out on the football pitch, the girls waiting for her. Caroline spotted Elena standing next to Stefan, giving her odd looks. Caroline felt her eyes water a little at the sight of her, alive and breathing. Stefan gave her a smile, which Caroline quickly returned, her heartbeat picking speed instantly. As soon as she got out of her daze because of Stefan, she decided to talk to Elena and make things up, considering how she'd treated Elena these days.

"Sorry, I'm late," Caroline called as she dropped her bag and turned towards the girls, taking her hoodie off in the process. "Why don't we all just start off by stretching a bit, kay?" Elena came closer to the girls as Stefan left, and Caroline made her way towards her. "Elena, can I talk to you for a second?" Caroline asked and moved a bit away from the group as Elena nodded.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about me right now," Caroline started, making Elena frown. "I totally understand if I annoy you or if you kind of hate me right now, but I just want to apologize for my behaviour. I know I haven't acted like a good friend lately and I might've said stuff to you that I really didn't mean. For that I'm really sorry, I've just- I'm just a bit insecure and I get jealous easily, but I've got it all sorted now. I know who I want to be and it's not the shallow Caroline that's been a horrible friend to you. I really am sorry so can we just, kind of, start over?"

Elena was gaping at Caroline by the time she was over. "What-are you serious? You're apologizing?" Elena asked incredulously, making Caroline smile. "Yes, Elena," she sighed. "I admit to being a bitch and I hope you want to do it, you know, start over." Elena's response was wrapping her arms around Caroline, burying her head in Caroline's neck, before she was done talking.

"I really needed my bestfriend, you know. I missed this you," Elena said, her voice muffled. Caroline quickly hugged her back, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry for everything," Caroline whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't really know why we became like that, but I'm so glad we had this talk, Caroline," Elena mumbled, her voice breaking.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Caroline said as they pulled apart, both giggling at the tearstained faces of one another. "Stop crying," Caroline scolded as she wiped Elena's tears off, hugging her one more time. "Come on, now," Elena said as she pulled back, grabbing Caroline's hand and walking off towards the rest of the group.

Caroline felt incredible. Elena looked so much more happier as she began stretching with the other girls. Caroline thought about how things could've been if she'd done this the first time as she ran to get a hair tie from her bag. Instead of bitching at Elena and not giving her a spot on the team, she could've made things up with her from the start. She sighed as she opened her bag, rummaging through the pockets.

_Atleast_ _I_ _did_ _the_ _right_ _thing_ _this_ _time_, she thought as she found the hair tie and zipped her bag shut, quickly getting up.

Turning around, she shrieked and almost fell over, had Stefan not grabbed her in time. "Easy there," Stefan chuckled, his arms around her. "Sorry, I'm really jumpy," Caroline apologized, looking flustered. Her heart was beating violently and she was sure she was as red as a tomato by now. Stefan's arms around her waist were not helping at all, nor was the beautiful smile on his face. Caroline found herself drowning in his eyes and all words were gone as she looked into them, completely forgetting the position they were in. Stefan was still holding her, his eyes locked with hers, something unknown awakening in them.

Elena's distant laughter suddenly filled Caroline's ears and something snapped inside Caroline. She quickly cleared her throat, stepping away from Stefan. She thanked the heavens for reacting in time because she was sure if she hadn't gotten away from him, she would do something she'd regret. Stefan looked incredibly puzzled as he looked at Caroline again. "Well, um, thanks," she said, turning around to walk away. "Wait, Caroline!" Stefan urged as he grabbed her hand to stop her. Caroline felt sparks jolt through her and quickly bit her lip to stop herself from gasping.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked, cursing herself mentally for being so affected. "Totally forgot why I came in the first place, but I just wanted to say that, um, what you did back there, what you said to Elena," Stefan said, starting to smile, making Caroline smile as well. "It's just, you're really not the person I thought you were," Stefan stated. "Really?" Caroline asked, gazing at his perfect features. "Yeah, I like this version of you," Stefan admitted softly, making Caroline blush. "Thanks, I-I better go and, you know.." Caroline's voice trailed off as she started pulling her hair into a bun. The intensity of Stefan's gaze could've made her go weak any time, but she kept her strong facade up and gave him a smile before turning around and walking off towards the girls.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach not helping at all. She chanced a glance in Stefan's direction one more time as she reached the girls. Stefan was smiling at her, a dazed look on his face. Everything became a thousand times brighter as she turned towards the girls. "Alright girls, let's start!" she announced, a wide grin spreading on her face.

Unknown to her, Damon was watching her from afar, wondering why she hadn't fallen for him yet. He'd seen what kind of a girl she was and he'd guaranteed himself that she would go to him the first chance she got. He'd watched her for a while, targeted her in fact, but she seemed different. She wasn't supposed to become good. She was supposed to be the bitch, the jealous and desperate one. She was supposed to go to great lengths to get back at Elena for always making her feel worthless.

But it seemed she'd suddenly changed, like overnight changed. It was annoying him greatly, and it was ruining his plans. She was supposed to be the way into the Gilbert home, she was his key. He couldn't get to her if she became good with Elena and Stefan.

"That's another thing.." Damon pondered, turning to look at Stefan, who was still watching Caroline. "Why is little brother suddenly so pro-Caroline?" As far as he knew, Stefan didn't like Caroline at all because she'd practically proposed to him the first time they'd met. Why was he suddenly caring for her? Was he getting a soft spot for her? How was Damon going to get Caroline alone now that she was on good terms with Saint Stefan?

"That puts a damper on things," Damon huffed annoyed, deciding to grab a human to release his frustration.

* * *

don't forget to review! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! Here's your christmas present! 3 Hope I get reviews in return, people, it's christmas! Just review something, whoever that reads this please, it'll make my day! Imagine how amazing christmas day will be for me if I wake up to like 50 reviews! guys, can you please make it happen? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Make my wish come true, give me a christmas present by reviewing! thank you and enjoy 3

* * *

The entire week had been amazing and horrible at the same time. Horrible because not a second passed where she didn't fear Damon's sudden arrival and her sudden departure.. from this world, that is. Her death was a kind of guaranteed gift if Damon got his hands on her. That or being used for as long as he felt for, and frankly, she didn't know which one was worse. She'd lived in constant fear all week, checking left and right whenever she was alone, making sure no dark-haired devil was in sight.

But the week had also been amazing because she was on good terms with Elena, people were surprised by the change in Caroline Forbes and they all genuinly liked her now, which made everything seem amazing for Caroline. All she ever wanted was to have friends that truly did like her, that really wanted to be with her. She never knew if someone really liked her or if they were only being with her until they got better friends, but that was before. Now, everything just seemed to fall into place.

And the biggest reason for the week being amazing, was Stefan. He'd been so kind to her and she regretted ever acting the way she did the first time because she'd missed all of this. She'd missed the way their friendship could've started, missed how loving and caring Stefan was towards her, how he always looked out for her and treated her as though she was a fragile human. Which she was, of course. She had to remind herself about being human quite a lot.

Stefan was still with Elena, yes, but he showed genuine interest in Caroline. They had become good friends over the course of these five days, surprisingly good friends actually, and that delighted Caroline to the point where she forgot about Damon. Temporarily, anyway.

The week had passed by fast and before she even knew it, it was friday and she was ending the cheerleading practice. Wrapping her hoodie around her hips, she grabbed her bag and waited for Elena to catch up before they started walking towards the parking lot, chatting away about the practice and some new dance routine they were planning for the matches.

"So Caroline, are you coming tonight as well?" came Stefan's voice from behind her. Caroline turned around, slightly surprised, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of Stefan's. "Where?" Caroline asked, keeping her voice void from glee. "Oh right, sorry," Elena apologized as she stopped in front of Stefan's car and turned to Caroline. "Bonnie's coming back today so I've invited her and Stefan over for dinner tonight. Do you wanna come as well?" she asked Caroline. "Erm, sure, I'd love to," Caroline said, excited to meet Bonnie. "Should I bring something?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with Stefan, knowing he was looking at her.

"No, no, just bring yourself," Elena laughed and Caroline giggled. "Fine, I'll be there," Caroline said and threw a glance at Stefan who was already smiling at her. "Great, I'll see you then!" Elena exclaimed, giving her a quick hug before getting in the car. "Bye Caroline," Stefan said as well, walking towards the other side. Caroline gave them a wave and walked off towards her car, stuffing her bag in. She cast a quick glance around the parking lot that had become eerily quiet all of a sudden.

Knowing that couldn't mean anything good, she quickly climbed into her car and sped off towards her house. She'd felt so bad and unsure about everything at the beginning, but things were actually turning out fine. Maybe she could go through everything smoothly, maybe she could live through this completely normally. After all, she'd survived the entire week as a human, she was good friends with Stefan and everything just seemed to work out for her. She just had to think positive all the time and things would be ok.

Her good thoughts flew out the window, however, as she thought of Damon again. Where was he? He'd had all week to make an appearance, all week to get her, but she had barely seen him. The last time this day came, Damon had already compelled her and they had gone to Elena's together. She wondered what he was doing this time. Maybe he didn't care about using her anymore, maybe he'd seen that Stefan was her friend now, meaning he would definitely protect her from Damon.

But Damon was Damon, he wouldn't just back down that easily. He had no excuse for dropping by Elena, he had no way in without Caroline. But what if he still came? What was she going to do? What if he still wanted to compel her and use her, what if he'd been planning it all along?

"Calm down, Caroline!" she scolded herself. "Don't overthink everything. Stefan is there, he will keep you safe."

* * *

The time for dinner came far too fast for Caroline's liking, but she made her way towards Elena's, making sure to check whether Damon was in sight. Elena greeted her happily and went off into the kitchen, leaving Caroline to go to the living room where Stefan was sitting on the couch. "Caroline, hey," he grinned, getting up and giving her a hug. Tingles ran all through her once again as she hesitantly hugged him back and forced herself to not blush and turn into a tomato again. "Hey Stefan," she greeted and was about to sit when Bonnie came into the living room.

"Hi Caroline," Bonnie said and Caroline noticed the little edge to her voice. Without any hesitation, Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie and gave her a tight hug. "Hey Bon," Caroline whispered, her eyes watering at once when Bonnie hugged her back, her face taking a look of confusion. Caroline hugged her for a good measure before slowly pulling back, giving Bonnie a smile. Something shifted in Bonnie's eyes, making them look clouded for a second before her eyes went a bit wide.

Caroline's brows creased, a feeling of fear waking inside her. But then, Bonnie smiled at her. A genuine smile that made Caroline feel as though Bonnie had forgiven her for her behaviour. Caroline relaxed again as she smiled at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, can you help me for a second?" Elena's voice traveled from the kitchen. "Sure," Bonnie said, giving Caroline's hand a squeeze before walking off. Caroline sighed and turned back to sit down on the couch opposite Stefan. "You surprise me all the time, Care," Stefan said and Caroline's heart fluttered at the nickname. "Can I call you that, by the way?" Stefan asked quickly, looking a little embarassed. "Sure you can," Caroline laughed, feeling at ease. "And why do I surprise you?"

"I don't know, you're just different," Stefan stated and just looked at her in a way that made Caroline feel self-concious. "What is it?" she asked nervously. "Nothing, it's just- you remind me of someone," Stefan informed. "Really, who?" Caroline asked, though she knew. "My, um, bestfriend, Lexi," Stefan said, making Caroline smile. "Wow, is she also an insecure freak like me?" Caroline joked and Stefan laughed. "No, no, she's beautiful and sweet," Stefan corrected, smiling at Caroline.

Subconciously, Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing at his words. "I'd like to meet this Lexi sometime," Caroline said softly. "Yeah, I'd like to introduce you to her sometime," Stefan chuckled, making her glance down, blushing even more. "You'd probably get along really well."

Caroline looked back up at Stefan, his beautiful eyes, his warm smile. She felt so secure with him, like nothing could even touch her when she was with him. She felt connected to him and the way that Stefan was behaving towards her, the look in his eyes, it told her that he cared about her. Would he believe her if she told him she knew about vampires? Would he still care about her if she let him know she knew about his past, present and future?

Sure, people don't usually just walk up to a guy and tell him they're from the future. It's illogical and downright impossible, but hey, vampires aren't supposed to be real either! Stefan knows about all the supernatural beings out there, he knows about witches as well, so there was no real reason for him to not believe Caroline. Things would be much easier if there was someone else that knew about the horrifying events that'll happen in the future. That way, there would be more than just Caroline to keep things different.

There really wasn't much Caroline could do anyway, considering she was now nothing more than a human. Sure, things would've been just the same if she were a vampire, but atleast she could defend herself and her friends. Atleast she could stand a chance against Damon, whom she was terrified of now, especially since his emotions were off and he was willing to do anything to get Katherine out of the tomb. That included using Caroline as his toy, something there was little chance of preventing if Caroline was a mere human only.

If Stefan knew about Caroline, if he knew what would happen, he could protect her from Damon and they could work together to make the future different. Besides, what'd she have to lose anyway?

"Caroline, is everything alright? You look worried," Stefan pointed out, gaining her attention. She looked at him, knowing the kind of person he was, knowing he wouldn't judge her straight off, knowing he'd listen to her. This was her chance.

"Stefan, I-" she started, deciding to tell him, but was cut off by the doorbell. She felt her heart drop as Elena came out of the kitchen, a look of confusion on her face. "Are we expecting someone else?" Stefan asked, getting up and following Elena. Bonnie came out as well and Caroline got up and followed them to the door, hoping against hope it was just some confused pizza delivery guy.

But as she rounded the corner, her heart dropped at the sight of Damon in the doorway.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS, LET IT BE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT 33


End file.
